ça risque de surprendre
by Camomille
Summary: McGonagall, sévère et à cheval sur le réglement ? Officiellement sans doute, officieusement... C'est autre chose... Sa véritable identité a été mise à jour grâce aux efforts forcenés d'une petite maligne qui lui a volé son journal... Pauvre Mc
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, rien ne m'appartient (The nouvelle du jour). Je n'ai pas l'honneur de m'appeler JKRowling et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. De toute façon, McGo, j'en veux pas, na !

Avertissements : Je sais qu'un journal intime de McGo a été publiée avant le mien mais je vous jure sur la tête de mon cochon d'Inde que le mien est en chantier depuis plus d'un an. Par conséquent, je n'ai rien plagié à personne, pas de procès, merci !

D'autre part, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la situation (critique) des ours polaires n'est pas citée dans cette fanfic et qu'aucune publicité pour les camemberts français n'y est formulée. Désolée.

Enfin – et pour prévenir tout lynchage de ma personne – je tiens à préciser que je suis une grande fan de McGonagall mais que je ne me voyais pas écrire un journal sérieux (déjà, ça aurait été vraiment endormant mais en plus, je ne crois pas que McGonagall soit le type de personnage à tenir un journal intime). Bien entendu, je décline toute responsabilité en cas de chocs profonds et de séquelles irréversibles qui pourraient être causées par le lecture de... hum... ce qui va suivre...

Un grand merci à Lynn, lectrice de la première heure et dont l'avis m'est précieux !

Bon, avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que lorsque j'écris intime, cela signifie que _personne_ et **_SURTOUT PAS UN DE CES SALES ELEVES_** que j'abhorre n'est autorisé à lire ce que renferme ce journal ! De toute façon, la greluche qui se risquera à me lire prend le risque de ne plus pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans porter une cagoule. En fait, cette greluche en question ne pourra plus prétendre au tire «d'humain»... Maintenant, si vous avez envie de perdre votre statut d'être humain, c'est votre choix, mais n'allez pas dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenu !

1 juillet :

ô joie ! ô bonheur ! ô extase ! Aujourd'hui, c'est les vacances ! Ce qui signifie (entre autre) que je peux prendre mon petit déjeuner sans avoir trois millions de paires d'yeux fixés sur moi à attendre (vainement) que ma tartine de beurre tombe dans mon bol de thé ! Dumbledore à beau dire que je suis complètement parano et que «Oh mon Dieu Minerva, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec cette idiotie : personne n'attend que votre tartine de beurre tombe dans votre bol...» (généralement, c'est à ce moment que Rogue hoche vigoureusement la tête, envoyant au passage des pellicules sur tous ses voisins de table, pour signaler que si, lui prie tous les soirs pour que ma tartine s'écrase misérablement dans mon bol), je sais que c'est vrai... Dieu soit Loué, jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses petits morveux n'a obtenu satisfaction ! Tiens, je crois que je vais reprendre une biscotte et vive les vacances !

2 juillet :

Tiens, j'avais oublié ce que c'était que la grasse matinée... Bon, je vais peut-être me lever quand même... Il est 18 heures... faudrait pas pousser trop loin... Surtout que si je ne me montre pas, Dumbledore est capable d'envoyer une expédition dans ma chambre, histoire de vérifier que je suis toujours vivante (plus il vieillit et plus je le trouve crétin). Et puis, n'oublions pas que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

3 juillet :

J'ai joué aux fléchettes toute la journée : En guise de cible, j'avais mis des photos agrandies des Serpentards ! Niark Niark Niark ! Un vrai bonheur de tirer sur Crabbe et Goyle... Je me demande encore comment ces deux abrutis ont pu passer en seconde année... C'est suspect, vraiment... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La vie est pleine de mystères (par exemple : où est passée ma seconde chaussette Titi et Grosminet ? et Pourquoi le nez de Rogue est-il aussi long ? Et surtout pourquoi je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances, entourée de ces crétins de profs ? ).

En fait, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale : demain, je mets les photos des profs à la place de celles des Serpentards pour jouer aux fléchettes.

Tiens, une seconde idée géniale vient de me visiter l'esprit : les parents de Crabbe et Goyle (alias les toutous de malefoy-le-fils) ont certainement dû payer Dumbledore pour qu'ils passent en seconde année... je ne vois pas d'autre solution... D'après ce que m'a dit Flitwick (le-nain-de-jardin-sans-sa-brouette pour ceux qui ignoreraient encore son nom de code), Crabbe n'est même pas capable de maîtriser le lumos... Pitoyable... Je savaient bien que Dumby était corrompu...

4 juillet :

C'est dingue ce que les fléchettes c'est passionnant ! Le type qui a inventé ce jeu était un grand génie... Hum... c'était certainement un McGonagall...

5 juillet :

Bon, allez, demain, je me mets à la pétanque. Reste juste un petit problème à régler : il faut trouver des partenaires pour jouer avec moi donc, il va falloir que je me fasse des amis d'ici à demain ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, la vie est pleine de décisions difficiles à prendre (par exemple : je mets la robe verte émeraude ou la verte kaki aujourd'hui ? ).

Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande pourquoi je suis tellement omnibulée par le vert ? Mon psy me dirait certainement que je suis une serpentarde frustrée mais comme c'est un crétin, je sais pas si son avis peut-être pris en considération (de toute évidence, non !). De toute façon, le vert, c'est joli alors que le rouge... ça crache quand même énormément ! (là, mon psy me dirait sûrement que, c'est sûr, j'ai été traumatisée au cours de mon adolescence parce que j'étais obligée de porter la cravate rouge des Gryffondors... mais comme j'ai déjà dit que son avis ne comptait pas... Remarque, c'est vrai qu'elle était très moche cette cravate... Je crois que le truc le plus traumatisant de ma scolarité à Poudlard, c'était de devoir se farcir les cours de Dumbledore... Bon, OK, aujourd'hui c'est toujours très traumatisant de l'avoir pour collègue mais comme on se hait cordialement, tout va très bien... d'accord, j'avoue... Je le hais toute seule... il n'y a jamais eut de cordialement dedans... et c'est bien ça le pire : Dumbledore ne me hait même pas... si au moins il pouvait faire ça pour moi, ça m'arrangerait... que j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir le voir en peinture ! )...

Allez, assez perdu de temps, allons chercher des amis !

6 juillet :

hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, finalement, la pétanque, c'était pas une bonne idée, à part Trelawney, personne ne veut être mon ami... Et comme je veux SURTOUT pas être l'amie de Trelawney, je crois que je vais plutôt aller me soûler un bon coup au Chaudron Baveur, histoire de fêter une énième fois ces merveilleuses vacances !

Allez... ZOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, c'est parti !

Note : il va falloir que je devienne millionnaire très vite pour ne plus à devoir me chercher des amis pour jouer à la pétanque... Malheureusement, je ne peux pas braquer Gringotts... Saloperies de gobelins !

Note 2 : hé ! Peut-être que les gobelins voudraient bien être mes amis...

Note 3 : Réflexion faite, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir un gobelin pour ami... Ils sont bien trop petits... J'attraperai un torticolis à vouloir leur serrer la main...

Note 4 : Non ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis trop grande !

20 juillet :

Où Suis-je ? Où vais-je ? Dans quel état j'erre ? (la troisième en partant du bas... hahaha...ouille...quoiquigna ? Quicestquifrappe ? ).

21 juillet :

Me rappelle vaguement d'une bouteille de liqueur de framboise 90° pour-cent d'alcool... après, c'est le trou noir (Aurais-je été enlevée par des extraterrestres ? ). En tout cas, maintenant, j'ai mal à la tête !

22 juillet :

hééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé... ça y est ! je sais où je suis ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! je suis à l'infirmerie (j'aurais préférée être enlevée par des extraterrestres).

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRg : vision d'horreur... Je viens de tourner la tête sur ma droite et là, qui je vois à mon chevet ? The crétin number one, le cauchemar de mes cauchemars, j'ai nommé : Albus Dumbledore. En plus, ce crevard avait un air inquiet et bienveillant style «ça va mieux mon petit... On a bien crû que vous y resteriez... ça fais plus de 3 semaines que je vous veille... Epongeant la sueur de votre front et calmant vos délires... ». Bref, mielleux à vomir... d'ailleurs, en parlant de vomir...

22 juillet (cette putai........de journée n'aura donc pas de fin ? ) :

Bon, voyons le côté positif de la chose : je n'ai absolument plus rien dans l'estomac donc, je ne peut plus vomir ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Voyons maintenant les côtés négatifs des choses (attention, y'en a beaucoup) :

Même sans rien dans l'estomac, je suis encore secouée de spasmes très très douloureux et, par conséquent, je suis actuellement pliée en deux sur la cuvette des toilettes et le pire de tout ça : c'est que le roi des imbéciles se sent obligé de me soutenir moralement en me tenant les épaules alors que j'aurais très bien pu m'en passer, merci bien : Dumbledore, mais oui ! je vais finir par croire qu'il aime se sentir indispensable (rectification : Il aime se sentir indispensable). Où est Madame Pomfreshhhhhhhhhhhhh ? Je veux Madame Pomfresh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Si ce co..... de directeur ne quitte pas immédiatement la pièce, je crois que je vais hurler.

Je me repens, mon Dieu, je me repens...

23 juillet (oufffffff, c'en est fini du 22 ! )

Bon, réflexion faite, les vacances, c'est vraiment nul, vivement la rentrée. J'ai vraiment crû que j'allais éclater en sanglots quand Dumbledore a déclaré avec un air de chien battu qu'il s'était arrangé pour qu'aucun professeur ne sache que je me suis littéralement soûlée à la taverne et qu'il était allé me ramasser ivre-morte plus de trois heures plus tard... (n'exagérons rien, je ne devais pas être si ivre morte que ça, si ? ) DUMBLEDORE, JE VOUS HAIS !! Bon Dieu, quand je pense que je suis mariée à ce crétin... Je savais que c'était une erreur, je le savais... En plus, maintenant, je peux plus aller me soûler puisque Dumbledore me surveille... Crétin va !

24 juillet :

Bon, on se calme : je ne taperai pas mon directeur, je ne taperai pas mon directeur, je ne taperai pas mon directeur... Restons Zen... Un bain devrait arriver à me décompresser... Et c'est parti mon kiki !!

29 juillet :

j'en suis à mon 2589 ème bain et visiblement, mon envie de taper sur Dumbledore est LOIN d'avoir diminuée ! Oh mon Dieu... Encore un mois de vacances ! Priez pour moi.

Remarque, les bains semblent avoir un effet bénéfique sur mes cheveux, ils n'ont jamais été aussi beaux... Il faudra que j'en parle à Rogue... Je viens sans doute de trouver un remède miracle pour mettre un terme à son problème de cheveux gras (quoique... la chevelure de Rogue ressemble à tout sauf à une chevelure... J'opterai plu s pour la vieille serpillière qui traîne dans le fond du placard de ma grand-mère, celle qui est morte il y a 50 ans...).

En même temps, ça reviendrait à aider Rogue et qui suis-je pour aider un vil Serpentard ? Sans compter qu'il va certainement me rétorquer que sa chevelure est parfaite, preuve irréfutable qu'il croit encore au Mouflon des Carpates... ou qu'il aime les serpillières...

Note, comparée aux poils du nez du troll des montagnes, les cheveux de Rogue sont presque propres... presque...

30 juillet :

ARG argargargargargarargargargargargargargargargargargargargargarg sans oublier ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRgggggggggggggggggg....

Voilà... ça va mieux... j'ai crû que j'allais avoir un infarctus à la vue des murs de ma chambre... Quelqu'un (et il vaut mieux pour la santé de cette personne que je ne sache pas qui), a peint sur mes murs d'énormes fleurs oranges et bleues... Ambiance 'peace and love mon frère'... Bon, réfléchissons (pas facile au milieu de toutes ces horreurs), qui a eut l'audace de faire ça ? hahahahahahahaha... attention mes p'tits profs chéris... Minerva McGonagall enquête et ça va pas faire que du bien... le trouverai le cafard qui a osé transformer ma chambre en exposition florale et quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, même sa mère pourra pas le reconnaître ! (c'est fou ce que j'aime être cruelle et sans pitié ! Je crois que je suis douée pour ça...)

Bon, je vais dresser une liste des personnes susceptibles d'avoir changé ma chambre en prairie à vaches... Ensuite, je leur ferais une sale blague du même style... Alors, voyons, qui vais-je mettre en premier... ha oui : Rogue... ça peut pas être lui l'auteur de ce chef-d'œuvre mais comme je l'aime pas, ça me fait une bonne raison pour l'embêter... Ensuite... Trelawney... Elle non plus je l'aime pas... Et puis tiens... Dumbledore (dire que ce vieux fou s'est permis de dire que la nouvelle tapisserie de ma chambre était 'tout à fait charmante' et que 'ça donnait à la pièce une harmonie certaine'...). Il font souffrir ces trois là...

Plus tard :

Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahaahhahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Quelle merveilleuse journée ! Au déjeuner, je me suis arrangée pour être placée à côté de Rogue (pour une raison que j'ignore, celui-ci n 'a pas vraiment eut l'air d'apprécier ma compagnie... pourtant tout le monde m'aime, non ? ). Enfin, ça, c'est un détail. Le point important de ce déjeuner c'est que j'ai malencontreusement laissé tomber une potion sur la robe de Rogue. Depuis, celle-ci a pris une horrible teinte rose bonbon et chante sans arrêt 'maman les p'tits bateaux...' (j'adore cette chanson !). Notons également que de grosses fleurs mauves, jaunes et vertes fluos clignotantes apparaissent et disparaissent de sa robe à chaque nouvelle parole de la chanson... Le pire (ou plutôt le mieux) dans toute cette histoire, c'est que j'ai fait disparaître absolument tous les autres habits de Rogue... donc, il est obligé de se trimballer avec sa robe chantante jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un antidote (je suis vraiment géniale !).

Malheureusement, Dumbledore doit se douter de quelque chose parce qu'il m'a regardée bizarrement depuis cette joyeuse blague (enfin, quand je dis joyeuse, Rogue ne semble étrangement pas participer à l'hilarité générale). De toute façon, je m'occuperai bientôt de Dumbledore mais d'abord... Trelawney...

Toujours plus tard :

Décidemment, Minerva, tu es géniale (je sais, je sais, merci mon cher moi). Quelle idée grandiose d'aller métamorphoser une limace en énorme chien noir genre 'je suis le frère du Sinistros'... Niark niark niark... Cette nouille de Sybille a manqué d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle l'a vu assis sur son lit... On l'a entendu hurler jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard... C'était vraiment très intéressant cette réunion des professeurs et fantômes de Poudlard autour de la chambre de Trelawney (surtout que Rogue avait encore sa robe musicale, d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais la faire commercialiser et que Flitwick avait un pyjama rose avec des petits lapins dessus... Super mignon comme pyjama... Mais le mieux, c'est quand même Rusard en bonnet de nuit...). Hum hum hum... c'était dur de garder son sérieux... c'est que j'ai quand même une réputation de reine de glace à tenir, moi !

1 août :

Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir inventer pour mettre Dumbledore dans l'embarras... hummmmmm... bonne question... j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Pour le moment, nous sommes tous convoqués, Dumbledore doit nous présenter le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Personnellement, je sens que cette petite réunion va être ennuyante à mourir (quoique comme Rogue a encore sa robe chantante...).

Plus tard :

Non mais franchement... quel crétin... dès le départ je le sentais pas ce nouveau prof... Bah tiens, ça a pas loupé... Avec ses manières de vieux beau et sa tête à claques... je savais Dumbledore doué pour employer des imbéciles (sauf moi, bien entendu) mais alors là, il a fait fort... Comment il s'appelle déjà, le triton ? Gildemoi Lousurpatte ? Gilderoy malàlarate ? Défoncemoi Laprostate... ouais, c'est ça... Défoncemoi Laprostate où un truc dans le même genre... T'inquiète pas mon gars... Je vais aller te la déplacer, moi, ta prostate ! Je crois que je vais aller toucher deux mots à Dumbledore sur ce que je pense du rigolo qu'il s'est permis d'embaucher !

Plus tard :

Je reviens du bureau de Dumbledore. Le fait que j'aie réussi à rentrer dedans sans tomber raide morte de dégoût est un grand exploit. Je dois _vraiment _détester ce Défoncemoi Laprostate pour m'aventurer en territoire ennemi ! Tiens, au fait, j'ai appris que Défoncemoi Laprostate ne s'appelle pas Défoncemoi Laprostate mais Gilderoy Lockart, je trouve ces noms d'un ridicule accomplis ! Mais revenons à nos moutons : donc, je suis allée dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui dire ce que je pensais du crétin qu'il avait embauché. Ce vieux sagouin (qui avait l'air très étonné de me voir solliciter une audience alors que je suis tout de même sa femme, je trouve ça très vexant), m'a répondu qu'il était très heureux de connaître mon opinion sur le sujet (mon œil ! ) mais qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas embauché un tel crétin si la sous-directrice, qui est censée être présente lorsqu'il s'agit d'embaucher de nouveaux professeurs (ça, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il vient de l'inventer ! Je n'ai jamais été présente lors des entretiens d'embauche... enfin, presque jamais ) n'était pas plongée dans un coma d'alcoolique au moment où il passait les entretiens avec les professeurs potentiels (c'est ça, et en plus, il essaie de me mettre _ses_ erreurs sur le dos, ben tiens ! ). Comme j'étais de très mauvaise humeur (ce qui signifie : encore plus hargneuse à son égard que d'habitude), je lui ai répondu que si la sous-directrice était devenue alcoolique (ce qui est totalement faux en plus ! ) c'était sans doute qu'elle avait préférée cette solution au suicide et que, la pauvre, avait bien besoin du réconfort de la bouteille si elle était obligée de collaborer avec un parfait abruti qui, en plus se trouvait être son mari ( et toc ! ). Je suis sorti sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. En tout cas, il avait l'air sonné par ma réplique (_J'adore_ le faire souffrir).

15 août :

Décidemment, ce Lockart est vraiment un idiot. L'autre jour, il a essayé de changer la couleur des rideaux de sa chambre (idée d'ailleurs totalement stupide puisque de leur joli vert d'origine, il voulait les faire virer au lilas, franchement, ce type a de drôles de goûts ! ) et tout ce qu'il est parvenu à faire, c'est à foutre le feu à son bureau (si c'est pas malheureux, un si joli meuble Charles VII ou XI... de toute manière, ça n'a pas d'importance...). Heureusement que j'étais là pour éteindre l'incendie parce que si il avait fallut compter sur l'autre greluche de directeur, les élèves n'auraient eut que des restes de château carbonisés à la rentrée. Quand je pense que je me décarcasse pour sauver le château des flammes et que j'ai même pas eut le droit à un merci ! Lamentable, l'éducation se perd.

Finalement, j'ai décidé d'attendre pour humilier Dumbledore, histoire de le faire devant _tous _les élèves réunis (gnégnégné) ! Le jour du banquet (gnignigni), par exemple, ce pourrait être très amusant... En attendant, il faut que j'envoie les lettres de fournitures scolaires aux élèves. Ca me fatigue d'avance. Dumbledore se sert de moi pour faire le sale boulot pendant que lui se la coule douce... Qu'il en profite... la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

19 août :

J'avais _enfin _terminé d'écrire toutes ces fichues lettres et je venais de les envoyer lorsque Dumbledore à surgit pour me dire que c'était une caaaaaaaa-tas-tro-phe (c'est exactement comme ça qu'il l'a prononcé, je n'invente rien et suis vraiment déçue de n'avoir pu enregistrer la petite voix aigue de fillette qu'il avait à cet instant), que Potter n'était plus chez les Dursley mais chez les Weasley, qu'il fallait _ab-so-lu-ment_ rattraper son hibou pour qu'il soit réacheminé à la bonne adresse et qu'il comptait, bien sûr, sur moi pour le faire (ben tiens...). Non mais je rêve ! J'ai dû courir après ce hibou (il allait vite le bougre) en balai volant (alors que ça faisait au moins 90 ans que j'étais pas montée sur une de ces diableries et que je ne savais plus _du tout _piloter).

Après m'être prise une demi-douzaine d'arbres, j'ai manqué de devenir borgne parce que cette imbécile de chouette refusait le me laisser reprendre sa lettre. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à choper cette putai... maudite lettre elle était toute déchirée, il a fallu que je revienne dare-dare à Poudlard pour en écrire une nouvelle, ensuite, j'ai été obligée de descendre jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard pour faire envoyer ma lettre par un Scout-hibou, histoire que Potter ait sa liste de fournitures à temps et bien entendu, les frais de transport par cette bestiole ont été payés de ma poche et non de celle de Poudlard (ce que je trouve honteux, déjà qu'en tant que prof on est très mal payé je trouve...)... Avec tout ça, Potter à intérêt à m'être reconnaissant. Quoique... maintenant que j'y pense, il ne saura jamais tout ce que j'ai subi pour qu'il ait cette lettre dans les temps... Je me suis faite avoir sur toute la ligne... Bouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......... Le monde est injuste (sniiiiiffffff)... Bon, allez Minerva, reprends toi : tu sers l'éducation nationale et c'est ta joie, tu sers l'éducation nationale et c'est ta joie, tu sers l'éducation nationale et c'est ta joie, tu... En fait, il faudrait que j'arrête de me parler à moi même, j'ai l'air d'une névrosée complète (d'après Rogue, je suis déjà une névrosée complète et d'après mon psy, je compense mon manque de chaleur humaine en me dédoublant, autrement dit, je suis une folle à lier et une Schizophrène par dessus le marché... C'est un point de vue que se défend...).

25 août :

J'ai fini de préparer tous mes cours pour la nouvelle année scolaire et je suis allée acheter une nouvelle robe (verte émeraude) qui fait un magnifique 'fouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit' quand je marche. Ca va impressionner les élèves de première année. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre en condition pour la rentrée. Je vais passer les 5 jours restant à réapprendre à faire des chignons bien serrés qui vous arrachent la tête et me répéter sans arrêt 'je suis une reine de glace, rien de saurait m'ébranler, je resterai calme et impassible même si Dumbledore reçoit une part de pudding dans la figure, je suis une sans –cœur, je suis une reine de glace...'

Avec tout ça si je ne suis pas prête pour la rentrée ! Ah ! Quand même, tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ses élèves. Heureusement que ces petits morveux ne sont pas tous débiles, il y a des exceptions... Tiens, Granger, par exemple. Elle est douée cette petite. Et puis Potter (remarque, depuis le coup du hibou, Potter, il a tendance à me sortir par la tête). Le p'tit Perceval Weasley est un gars bien également, il a de l'avenir ce gamin... D'ailleurs, je l'ai refait nommer préfet cette année. Il lui va tellement bien ce poste ! Et puis il y a Lee Jordan, un grand commentateur de match de quidditch ! Il ferait presque de l'ombre à cet abruti de Verpey... (correction, il fait de l'ombre à Verpey). Sans oublier les jumeaux Weasley, j'adôôôôôôôre leurs blagues (surtout quand elles visent Rogue ! ). Bien entendu, s'ils dépensaient un peu plus d'énergie en cours de métamorphose, ça serait pas plus mal... Enfin bon, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, ils sont tellement mignons ! Non, franchement, les Gryffondors sont d'excellents éléments je trouve (et je dis pas ça parce que c'est ma maison ! ), les Serdaigles ne sont pas trop mauvais, les Poufsouffles, pas vraiment médiocres mais alors les Serpentards... c'est simple, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais supprimer cette maison et lapider tous les sorciers qui y sont passés ! Rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver les Serpentards dans 5 jours, j'ai envie d'aller me jeter dans le lac ! Non... ne surtout pas penser à Goyle (le pire de toutes cette bande de nouilles), restons concentrée sur quelque chose de positif : 'Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger...' Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ça va déjà mieux !


	2. Septembre

Disclaimer : Tadam ! Hé non, toujours pas de changement, rien ne m'appartient (hormis, hélas, les ideés idiotes)... Enfin, comme je suis une têtue doublée d'une greluche, je publie quand même le second chapitre. De toute manière, personne n'a mon adresse donc, aucun risque de lynchage en vue... ouf !

Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai fait au moins 3 horribles fautes d'orthographe dans le premier chapitre... Pourtant, je déteste les fautes d'orthographe... Je suis sincèrement navrée... Je vais essayer de faire mieux... Promis... ( là, je vous fais mes yeux de Bambi pour que vous me pardonniez).

1 septembre :

Alléluiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, alléluia alléluia, alléluia, c'est la rentrée !

Ah, journée bénite, tous mes petits élèves sont en train d'attendre les premières années dans la grande salle... Attendez, tous ? Non, en fait, il en manque deux : Potter et Weasley n'ont pas pris le train... Si ça se trouve, ils ont fugué pour ne pas retourner au collège... Non ! Ils feraient pas ça quand même... Ils seraient à Serpentard, encore, je comprendrais mais là, ce sont des Gryffondors donc, aucune raison de ne pas vouloir revenir à Poudlard... Ils vont arriver... Tiens, d'ailleurs, voilà les premières années (c'est-y pas mignons tout plein à c't'âge là ? Dommage qu'ils se sentent obligés de grandir après ! ), trempés au possible (ah, rien de tel qu'une bonne promenade en barque pour se mettre en condition) et qui me regardent comme si j'étais Dieu tout puissant (j'adore être regardée comme ça ! ). Bon, allez, adoptons la mine de circonstance et surtout, ne pas oublier que je suis une reine et glace et tout ce qui s'ensuit...

Il m'a semblé apercevoir un rouquin au milieu de toutes ces têtes blondes et brunes : un Weasley ? Encore... C'est pas possible ! Ils passent leur temps à se reproduire chez Weasley ou quoi ? (hum, auraient-ils été lapins dans une autre vie ?) Bon, assez pensé, je vais leur faire mon petit discours (j'ai passé toutes les vacances à le mettre au point alors ils ont intérêt à applaudir à la fin ! )

Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard. Dans quelques minutes, vous serez répartis dans vos maisons. Elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Bien entendu, quelle que soit votre maison, il vous faudra travailler d'arrache-pied pour lui faire honneur et rapporter un maximum de points afin qu'elle gagne la coupe des 4 maisons... Au contraire, si vous vous comportez comme des élèves immatures, vous ferez perdre des points à votre maison... si ce n'est pire... (là, je laisse un temps de silence pour qu'ils aient le temps d'enregistrer... et de déglutir...). Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Je vous demanderai de bien vous tenir et de vous mettre en rang de deux pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle ... Evitez également de crier à la vue des fantômes, s'il-vous-plaît !

Là, je les ai littéralement achevés ! N'empêche qu'ils auraient au moins pu m'applaudir... Je trouve ça super vexant. Enfin, je suis une artiste martyr, c'est de notoriété publique !

Non, en fait, je suis une martyre tout court. D'ailleurs, j'en veux pour preuve que je suis obligée de rester debout (à mon âge ! ), alors que tout le monde est assis (même Rogue, c'est pour dire...) et, comble du comble, mes oreilles se trouvent à quelques misérables centimètre du choixpeau qui braille à n'en plus finir sur le légendaire thème : «Poudlard, Poudlard et... Poudlard». Plus les années passent et plus il chante faux. On se demande ce que ce sera à la fin... Il faudra que Dumbledore pense à le faire accorder... non, mieux, qu'il le remplace... Je suis même prête à lui céder mon chapeau s'il le faut mais pitié, je ne veux pas finir sourde, pitié !

Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de grimacer, les élèves me regardent bizarrement... En même temps, quand on regarde le visage ingrat de Crabbe, on se dit que mes grimaces, à côté, doivent passer pour de charmants sourires... Sauf que je ne souris jamais... et surtout pas à des élèves... Oui, je sais, c'est très vilain, si le vent tourne, je resterai comme ça toute ma vie... Remarque, je me souviens parfaitement qu'étant petite fille, je demeurais des heures scotchées à la vitre du salon, attendant vainement qu'un coup de vent inopportun me rende tellement hideuse que même mes parents ne seraient plus en mesure de me regarder sans être pris de nausée... Aaah ! Tendre innocence de l'enfance... soupir de mélancolie

Alors, alors : maintenant, je prend cette immondice de choixpeau qui vient de finir de pousser la chansonnette et je commence à faire l'appel. Au passage, je tiens à faire remarquer qu'il est complètement inhumain de m'obliger à prononcer des noms à coucher dehors alors que toute l'école (en tout cas tous es Serpentards) n'attend qu'une chose : que j'égratigne un nom... On n'imagine pas toute la pression qui pèse sur mes frêles épaules...

Allez, Mina, ma grande, tu _peux_ le faire (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je sais lire donc, en toute logique, je suis assez compétente pour lire trois pauvres noms...). On se concentre, on s'éclaircit la gorge et... Go !

Ambroise, Amanite (avec un nom pareil, c'est sûr, c'est une Serpentarde !... Gagné ! J'adore parier sur la maison des élèves... ça passe le temps... Parce que de la patience, il en faut vu que cet imbécile de chapeau miteux avance à pas beaucoup de mètres/heure pour choisir les maisons ! )

- Arista, Agathe (elle à l'air bien cette petite... C'est une Gryffondor, à tout les coups !... Gagné ! )

Basilus Barnabé (tiens... un lunetteux... C'est pour Serdaigle... et merddddd...Gryffondor.. Et si j'en veux pas, moi, du Barnabé ? On fait quoi ? Je pose une réclamation... A son âge, le choixpeau doit être sujet à des erreurs... )

Coincoin (c'est quoi ce nom ? )Cécilia (pitié... par Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor... ouffffffff, c'est pour Serdaigle ! )

Célophane (quoi ? ) Célestin (ils sont gratinés cette année, c'est dingue) ! haaaaaaaaaaa, c'est un Serpentard, voilà qui explique bien des choses !

Dédé Amédé (ne pas éclater de rire en prononçant son nom... Surtout ne pas éclater de rire)... Serdaigle ? Très bien, au moins, il ira pas ridiculiser Gryffondor ! Le pauvre tout de même... A sa place, je traînerai mes parents en procès pour m'avoir donné un nom pareil... Sans compter qu'il y a des gallions à la clef !

Dissus Daphné : Gryffondor... Mouais, elle, je l'ai à l'œil. La dernière Daphné à être passée par ma maison a manqué de finir hachée menue par un verracrasse (je me demande encore comment elle s'y est prise... Je croyais que les verracrasses étaient inoffensifs ! ).

Elastar Estéban (lui, je sais pas pourquoi mais je le vois bien à Serdaigle... Gagné ! Quelle intuition féminine ultra-développée tout de même !)

February (non non, on est en septembre...) Fabricius (alors là, s'il va à Gryffondor, je le lapide ! niark niark niak ! Serpentard !)

Helornius (berk berk berk ) Hélèna : Gryffondor ! (En fait, c'est _super_ joli comme nom de famile ! )

Hamélia Horus (c'est un Dieu Egyptien, ça Horus ! ), je veux pas de Dieu à Gryffondor autre que moi ! Il va à Serpentard. Tant mieux ! (c'est Malefoy qui ne va pas être content moi par contre, tout ce qui déplaît au blondinet me réjouit donc...) ;

Initia Iris : Serdaigle... c'est passable !

Initia (encore ! ) Irina... Poufsouffle... tiens, elle est pas à Serdaigle comme sa sœur !

Initia (Quoi ? Encore une ? ) Jade... Serdaigle ? Poufsouffle ? A tiens... non, Gryffondor !

- Junuli Jérémya : Serdaigle (ridicule ! )

Luminar Lucila : Gryffondor (BRAVO ! On l'applaudit bien fort s'il vous plaît... )

Luminar Lumina : Gryffondor (Re-Bravo ! Hé ! J'en vois qui n'applaudissent pas dans le fond ! )

Lovegood Luna (alors là, si c'est pas _the_ nom de famille le plus ridicule de la soirée... Heureusement, c'est une Serdaigle... pauvre Filius, il est pas gâté cette année ! )

Morita Minerva (hé ! C'est une Minerva, elle va à Gryffondor, obligé ! mince.... C'est une Serdaigle... Dommage ! Enfin... Elle ira relever le niveau, il n'est pas permis d'en douter) ;

Nulisismus Noé (avec un prénom comme ça, si c'est pas un Serpentard... Gagné ! )

Nullisismus (parce que y'en a deux en plus ! ) Nora (Serpentard aussi... Pôôôôôôôvre Severus, si ils sont à l'image de leur nom de famille, je lui souhaite bien du courage ! En même temps, ils ne pourront pas être pires que Crabbe et Goyle... D'ailleurs, Goyle vient de tomber du banc... Je méprise _tellement_ cet être inférieur... )

Opulus Omélius (c'est quoi encore ce prénom, on fait le concours du nom le plus débile ce soir ou quoi ? )... oufffffffffffff, c'est un Serdaigle (décidemment, cette année les Serdaigles....)

Perpetua Paulus : Poufsouffle. (Paulus ; Paule, Paulum... hihihihihihi, c'est fou ce que j'aime le latin ! )

- Polygone Paulina (quelle nom de famille débile, elle serait pas parente avec Pythagore ? En tout ces, c'est une Serdaigle, c'est sûr !... c'est moi qui me la tape pendant 7 ans la géométrique ! )

Trodos Théophile : Gryffondor ( soupir de mécontentement et coup d'œil rageur en direction du Choixpeau que ça laisse indifférent, d'ailleurs ).

Weasley Ginny (tiens, c'est une fille... avec un peu de chance, elle sera pas à Gryffondor... croisons les doigts... Bon, Ok, visiblement, ça a pas servi à grand chose de croiser les doigts... En plus, maintenant, j'arrive plus à les décroiser ! Fichue vieillesse tiens ! )

Ouf ! Enfin fini (relativisons : ça n'aura pris qu'une petite heure durant laquelle mon estomac jouait au yoyo avec mes intestins pour me faire sentir sa vigoureuse protestation face à un tel retard de l'heure du dîner), je vais pouvoir aller m'empiffrer avec de la boulla... boubalai... boulisazis.. enfin, avec le machin français quoi ! Tiens ? Où est passé Severus (qu'est ce qui m'arrive, c'est bien la première fois que je me préoccupe de ce que fout ce crétin ! ).

En fait, j'ai toujours rien prévu pour me venger de Dumbledore... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, OK mais là, ça va carrément être du surgelé ! Enfin, je verrai au festin du 31 octobre, ce sera encore plus marrant (hihihihihihi)...

Bon, il faudrait que j'arrête de rire toute seule parce que les autres professeurs commencent à s'éloigner de ma chaise. Restons concentrée : je suis une reine de glace, je suis un reine de glace, je suis sévère et sans pitié... Allons bon... qui me dérange encore durant ma séance de méditation profonde sur moi-même ? Rogue ._Rogue_? Rogue m'approche de son plein gré ? ça doit être grave ! Qu'est ce qui me veut Loréal ? Quoi Potter et Weasley ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? Comment ça une voiture volante s'est écrasée sur le saule cogneur ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? (visiblement non ! )... Ca peut vraiment pas attendre que j'ai terminé ma boubaillaise ? Mais ça va être froid après ? Bon, ok, _ok_, j'y vais... J'aimerais pas être à la place de Potter et de Weasley... S'il y a une chose que je déteste par dessus tout, c'est être dérangée pendant que je déguste ma boubaillaise ! S'ils tenaient tellement à arriver en voiture volante à Poudlard, ils auraient au moins pu attendre que j'aie fini de manger... Mais non, la jeunesse n'a plus _aucune_ considération pour le bien être des autres ! (tout fout le camp !) Je suis véritablement en colère ! (d'ailleurs, ça se voit à la manière dont j'ai manqué d'éclater la porte du bureau de Rogue en l'ouvrant)... Bien , ils sont là mes deux Gryffondors... Effrayés à souhait... c'est absolument parfait ! Défense de mammouth... Mais il gèle ici en plus. Arrangeons ça... Apparemment, je dois vraiment être terrifiante à voir vu que Potter et Weasley se sont recroquevillés sur leur chaise lorsque j'ai brandit ma baguette pour allumer le feu dans la cheminée... Même quand je ne le veux pas, j'arrive à terrifier les élèves... Je dois avoir un don formidable... Bon, allons-y :

EXPLICATIONS ! (c'est dingue ce que je parviens bien à imiter la voix de quelqu'un qui est très en colère... mais en fait... maintenant que j'y pense... je suis _vraiment _furieuse... Mes talents cachés de comédienne n'auraient donc rien à voir là dedans ? Dommage ! )

Weasley se lance dans des explications plus ou moins claires avec l'histoire de la barrière qui ne s'ouvre pas (ce qui, à mon avis, est une absurdité de première catégorie, complètement indigne d'un Gryffondor ! ) et termine avec la voiture volante (une Ford Angelina... Comme si ça m'intéressait de connaître la marque du monstre qui m'a privée de dîner ! ).

Bon, là, je les achève en ressortant le coup de hibou Express (c'est que j'ai toujours pas digéré l'affaire de le lettre de fournitures de Potter ! ). Hibou qu'ils auraient de toute évidence dû penser à envoyer pour que quelqu'un vienne les chercher... Cette solution est quand même plus intelligente que celle consistant à prendre une Ford Angelina volante pour aller s'écraser sur le Saule Cogneur et empêcher, de surcroît (et c'est là le plus important) son (adorable) professeur de métamorphose de manger tranquillement ! Potter me dit qu'il n'a pas pensé à cette solution... Merci bien, j'étais assez grande pour m'en apercevoir toute seule (il va falloir que je le surveille le Potter, il a certainement dû prendre des cours de «sottises générales» avec Crabbe pendant les vacances...).

Bon, pour compléter cette charmante réunion et pour finir de mettre ma soirée par terre, voilà que l'hippocampe de service (Dumbledore pour ses ennemis) se ramène (évidemment, _lui_, il a pris le temps de terminer sa boubaillaise avant de venir, triple chaussette va ! ). En plus, cet abruti fini prend une tête de déterré, moi, je trouve que quand on vient de terminer le meilleur plat existant sur terre, on devrait pas être autorisé à faire cette tête là (ou alors un prof a eut la merveilleuse idée de glisser un peu de poison dans sa nourriture ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de chose... mais à mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas trop rêver ! )

L'histoire de la barrière bloquée est re-racontée, mais cette fois-ci, par notre Potter National ! Qui, soit dit en passant ne s'en sort pas tellement mieux que son petit camarade à la chevelure tellement originale.

Bien entendu, Dumbledore ressort rapidement parce qu'ils viennent de servir les desserts en me laissant le soin de punir Potter et Weasley... **_Et moi ? Je mange quand dans cette histoire, hein ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a au moins eu la bonté d'âme de mettre ma boubaillaise de côté ? _**

Restons zen et détendu et comportons nous comme une bonne directrice de maison (l'emploi du pluriel de majesté prouve définitivement que je souffre de Schizophrénie aigue )... Le petit Weasley saigne donc, je vais l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Comment ça il refuse d'y aller ? On brave mon autorité maintenant ? ha, il s'inquiète pour sa sœur... Brave petit va... Ta sœur à (malheureusement pour moi) été envoyée à Gryffondor... d'ailleurs, en parlant de Gryffondor... Non Potter, je ne peux retirer de points puisque l'année scolaire n'est pas commencée (il a l'esprit vif ce petit) par contre (et je vais pas m'en priver), je peux donner des retenues ! Comme je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point, je vais leur permettre de dîner dans le bureau de Rogue (toutefois, ils ne pourront rien manger d'autre que des sandwichs, c'est ma vengeance personnelle... mais s'il pouvait en profiter pour saloper joyeusement ledit bureau...). J'espère qu'ils mettront un maximum de miettes sur le bureau de Severus afin de prouver une fois pour toutes qu'ils sont bien des Gryffondors et maintenant, allons voir si je peux aller manger quelque chose dans la Grande Salle.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Et Re-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,_

_(non, ceci n'est pas le cri du dragon en rut mais bel et bien le résultat d'un raclement de cordes vocales et, en l'occurrence, il s'agit de mes cordes vocales). _

Evidemment, lorsque je suis arrivée dans la salle à manger, elle était déserte et les tables avaient été débarrassée .**Il n'y avait absolument plus rien à boulotter **! (ce qui prouve bien à quel point tout le monde se désintéresse de mon sort... Moi qui suis la bonté même...). Bouh ! Tout le monde m'avait oubliée! Sniffffffffff... Sniffffffffffffffff... Snifffffffffff... J'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher.

2 septembre :

Quelle fabuleuse journée ! C'est sans doute le meilleur jour de tout cette année scolaire à venir (si on excepte le jour où je vais faire payer à Dumbledore sa venue au monde, bien entendu ! ). J'ai passé toute ma nuit à essayer de trouver des punitions horribles pour faire payer à Potter et Weasley leur effronterie envers ma (géniale et sublissime) personne et j'en ai déniché une absolument fantastique ! Le pire, c'est que c'est l'autre kiwi de Gilderoy je-ne-me-souviens-plus-de-son-nom-de-famille-mais-ça-n'a-pas-d'importance qui m'a inspirée (pour un peu je l'embrasserai).

Je me demande quelles têtes feront mes deux Gryffondors lorsque je leur annoncerait la nouvelle... Minerva, tu es fantastiquement cruelle...

Dans la soirée :

Quelle magnifique journée. Ce matin, j'avais les premières années et, histoire de les tester un peu (car, je doutais de leurs capacités), je leurs ai donné un petit exercice d'un simplicité exemplaire (c'est à la portée de tous les septièmes années, y compris des Serpentards, si c'est pas une preuve, ça ! ) : la métamorphose d'un dentier en stylo plume.

En guise de dentier, j'ai été empruntée ceux de mes collègues... Ils ne sont bien entendu pas au courant, ce n'est plus drôle sinon...

Bref, je doutais de leurs capacités et je n'ai pas été déçue ! Je récapitule donc afin de permettre à

mes lecteurs (inexistants puisque ceci est un journal _intime_ , dois-je le rappeler ?), de mesurer l'ampleur de le catastrophe :

Miss Ambroise a fait exploser son dentier à la tête de M. Célophane qui a été transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie avec diverses morsures sur tout le corps ( le pire, c'est que le dentier en question était la propriété de Dumbledore, je le lui avait savamment subtilisé la veille du cours).

Monsieur February (à qui je fais aimablement remarquer que nous sommes toujours en septembre) à envoyé le sien au plafond où il est resté accroché jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de tomber sur Rusard (coup de chance, ce dentier là, c'était le sien ! ). Malheureusement, Rusard n'a pas eut l'air enchanté de constater que son dentier n'était plus très droit et que la mâchoire inférieure avait une sale tendance à s'affaisser... Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi il se plaint, lui au moins, il l'a retrouvé son dentier parce que celui de Flitwick doit actuellement être en train de jouer les satellites quelque part au dessus de nos têtes (j'espère juste qu'il ne retombera pas sur la mienne). En effet, M. Hamélia a transpercé le toit du château avec.

Après cet incident, je leur ai dit que nous n'étions pas en train de nous entraîner au Wingardium Leviosa ou au mobiliarbus mais bien occupés à changer/métamorphoser/transformer/modifier structurellement un dentier en stylo plume ! M. Jumulus (celui qui a une tête de co...) a alors laissé entendre que ce genre de métamorphose/changement/transformation/modification structurelle ne servait à rien puisque des stylos plume, ils pouvait en avoir quand il voulait vu que son père tenait une papeterie (comme si ça m'intéressait). Je l'ai expulsé de mon cours, histoire de montrer que j'étais l'autorité suprême de la classe et qu'il n'était qu'un petit avorton (ce qui a permis à Trelawney de retrouver – hélas - un dentier intact).

Après cet intermède, mes petits élèves ont commencé à être plus tranquille et je pensais que nous pourrions parvenir à quelque chose d'ici à la fin du cours lorsque Miss Marius, qui avait presque réussit sa métamorphose (ce qui m'étonnait vu que c'est une Serpentarde), s'est évanouie, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour métamorphoser(l'énorme) dentier d'Hagrid (quelle petite nature tout de même ! ) : bilan, elle est à l'infirmerie et Hagrid à de l'encre plein son dentier. Bien entendu, Messieurs Nullisismus ne sont parvenus à rien sauf à casser 6 dents à leur dentiers qui appartenaient respectivement aux professeurs Chourave et Rogue. M. Rasta a obtenu un stylo plume sans plume (ce qui n'est pas très utile mais bon, comme c'est un Serpentard, on peut pas trop lui en demander ). Par contre, lorsque son stylo est redevenu dentier, à la place des dents, il n'y avait que des plumes de stylo ! Donc, le professeur Lockart se retrouve à essayer de manger avec des plumes de stylo à la place des dents (ça lui donne encore plus une tête de vampires et lorsqu'il sourit... déjà que c'était pas beau à voir avant mais alors là ! ). Le seul aspect positif du cours : j'ai pu distribuer pleins de punitions et enlever des points par dizaines ! Gryffondor jouit donc d'une avance confortable pour la coupe tandis que Serpentard et Serdaigle se côtoient dans les abysses.

4 septembre :

Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour me parler de l'histoire des dentiers, j'avais préparé une plaidoirie du tonnerre (ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! ). Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me justifier. Il disait ne pas être très content d'avoir un dentier explosé. Je lui ai fait remarquer que :

1° Si il avait prit soin de ses dents (comme moi), il n'aurait jamais eut besoin d'un dentier et donc qu'il n'aurait pas ce problème de dentier réduit en poussière aujourd'hui ;

2° Quand on est le possesseur d'un dentier capable de mordre aussi sauvagement les élèves, on le fait piquer (on ne rigole pas avec la rage) ;

3°Si la prochaine fois il veut un dentier avec des plumes de stylo à la place de dents comme celui

de Lockart, il n'a qu'à le dire et je m'arrangerait pour le confier à quelqu'un qui pourra le lui faire.

Là, je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il m'a regardé comme si j'étais gravement malade et il avait l'air plutôt tristounet (à mon avis, il ferait bien de consulter un psy lui aussi, s'il le souhaite, j'ai une très bonne adresse).

Il a longuement soupiré en croisant et décroisant ses doigts sans arrêt (c'est une manie chez lui, depuis plus de 30 ans de vie commune, je sais de quoi je parle) avant de déclarer qu'il ne s'agissait pas ça.

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui l'ai regardé comme s'il était atteint (mail il est atteint de toute façon). Ensuite, il a mis trois heures à m'expliquer qu'on ne prenait pas les dentiers sans autorisation, que c'était du vol, que si je lui avais demandé, il me l'aurait donné avec joie (menteur ! ). Alors là, j'ai bondit en lui disant donc que le résultat final eut été le même et que, par conséquent, je ne voyait pas de quoi il se plaignait. Je l'ai littéralement achevé puisqu'il s'est effondré en pleurant sur son bureau. Je suis sortie sans le consoler (faut pas rêver ! ). En tout cas, ça ne fait plus un doute, le pauvre homme ne va vraiment pas bien du tout.

16 septembre :

Le premier match de la coupe de quidditch approchant à grands pas, j'ai donné l'autorisation à

Dubois de prendre le terrain pour entraîner l'équipe de Gryffondor (qui, soit dit en passant est la meilleure équipe de l'école même si ça va faire environ 25 ans qu'elle n'a pas gagné la coupe).

Bien entendu, il aurait été trop beau que rien de fâcheux n'arrive par cette belle et froide matinée de septembre. A peine une heure plus tard (alors que je dégustais mon thé au citron), j'ai vu mon équipe de quidditch surgir dans mon bureau (sans frapper) et Dubois commença à baragouiner quelque chose à propos de limaces et de Serpentard. Notons également que le reste de l'équipe paraissait dans un état de rage indescriptible. Après 20 bonnes minutes de démêlage verbal (c'est fou ce qu'ils sont incapable de s'exprimer à cet âge là) j'ai réussi à comprendre que les Serpentards (ces crevettes congelées) avaient osé faire intrusion sur le terrain avec un mot du professeur Rogue (le fumier ! ) les autorisant à former leur nouvel entraîneur, Drago Malefoy (au moins, on est sûr de gagner le match contre Serpentard si c'est lui l'attrapeur). Cette saleté de Malefoy aurait ensuite nargué mes génies de joueurs (même si ça fait 25 ans qu'ils n'ont pas gagné la coupe) en leurs exhibant les nimbus 2001 que son géniteur (du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croit) a offert à l'ensemble des joueurs de l'équipe ( là, on est déjà beaucoup moins sûr de gagner ce match). Miss Granger a répliqué que tous les joueurs de Gryffondors ont été pris dans l'équipe pour leur talent et non pour leur capacité à offrir des balais à l'équipe (ce qui est tout à fait juste, elle a raison cette petite). Là dessus, Malefoy (il se sentait étrangement visé par la très bonne remarque de Granger qui rapporte 30 points à Gryffondor) aurait traité Hermione Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe (Oooooh ! indignation profonde de ma personne). Le petit Weasley (6ème du nom) a alors brandit sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Malefoy (geste tout à fait galant et digne de l'illustre Godric Gryffondor qui rapporte 10 points à sa maison). Malheureusement, le sort s'est retourné contre lui (Weasley n'y étant absolument pour rien, sa baguette est détériorée, je ne voudrais surtout qu'on s'imagine qu'un Gryffondor soit incapable de jeter un sort) et Weasley the Sixth s'est retrouvé en train de vomir des limaces (dégoûtant... je crois que je vais pas finir mon thé).

Bon, donc, si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir me lever pour aller parlementer avec Rogue. C'est bien ça ? C'est vraiment obligé ? Oui ? J'y vais alors. Si dans 3 heures je ne suis pas revenue, lancez les recherches parce que ça signifie que Rogue m'aura égorgée et planqué mon corps sanguinolant quelque part dans le château.

Bref, je me suis rendue (en armure et avec une épée) dans le bureau de ce cher Severus.

Comment ? s'offusqua le vil personnage en prenant un air innocent qui ne lui convenait absolument pas (d'autant plus que la malheureuse victime, c'était moi et mes Gryffondors), Comment ? répéta-t-il d'une voix aigue de fillette prépubère, mes Serpentards ? Mes élèves de ma maison à moi (là, je lui aurais bien fait remarquer que sa phrase était grammaticalement très incorrecte mais je doutais qu'il fût en mesure de saisir toutes les subtilités de notre langue aussi l'ai je laissé dans son ignorance) ? Attaquer _lâchement _des Gryffondors ? Enfin, Minerva, vous divaguez !

Entre nous, je pense que si quelqu'un divaguait à ce moment précis, il s'agissait plus de lui que de moi. A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment stupide, il ne peut pas douter un seul instant qu'aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom hésiterait à anéantir traîtreusement un malheureux Gryffondors. Je pense que les Serpentards haïssent les Gryffondors uniquement parce qu'ils jalousent leur supériorité intellectuelle. Mais revenons à nos dragons...

Il semblait que le culot de Severus Rogue (Sévi pour les intimes, le graisseux pour les ennemis) n'ait pas de limite. L'ex-mangemort (et encore, 'ex', ça reste à prouver) clignait des yeux à la Bambi, espérant sans doute que j'allais m'attendrir. Mais que nenni mon petit biquet, Minerva McGonagall est, et restera toujours une Reine de Glace (surtout quand l'avenir de Gryffondor – et plus particulièrement de Granger – ainsi qu'une possibilité pour Serpentard de perdre des points sont en jeu) . Donc, la moutarde commençant sérieusement à me monter au nez (nez qui, soit dit en passant, n'a rien à envier à celui de l'auguste Cléopâtre), je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rétorquer d'une voix au moins aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg :

Faites attention, Severus, ou alors, vous risquez encore de vous retrouvez affabulé d'une robe à fleurs chantantes... Et cette fois-ci, je m'arrangerai personnellement pour que la chanson en question reflète votre abject état d'esprit...

Vlam ! il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là. J'en veux pour preuve qu'il est resté, la bouche béante pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes. Je passerai sous silence l'odeur de fientes qui se répandit dans la salle, s'échappant de l'orifice buccal de notre cher (ironie, ironie) maître des potions. Je me demande comment les élèves peuvent supporter que _Sévi_ leurs souffle dans les narines pendant une heure de cours. Ces petits sont bien plus résistants qu'il n'y paraît. Un jour, il faudra que je soumette à Dumbledore l'idée d'élever un monument à leur gloire. En tout cas, toutes les mouches qui se trouvaient dans la pièce – et je peux vous jurer qu'il y en avait tellement que j'ai craint pendant un instant que Severus ne les élève illicitement pour les revendre ensuite au marché noir (à moins qu'il ne les mange ? Le débat est ouvert) – sont tombées raides mortes.

Je suppose que je devais me sentir flattée que Rogue me laisse découvrir en toute impunité gencives et dents mais je ne pu m'empêcher de lui signaler :

Vous devriez faire soigner votre quatrième molaire, Severus, cette carie doit être très douloureuse.

Tu parles, Charles ! La dent en question était tellement noire et pourrie qu'elle ressemblait à tout sauf à une molaire. En réalité, si je l'avais vu hors contexte, j'aurais certainement dit qu'il s'agissant d'un féton de dragon. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être bien un féton de dragon ? ! Beurk, je vais vomir !

Rogue a aussitôt refermé son (horrible) bouche, ce qui eut pour avantage de rendre l'atmosphère plus respirable (il était temps, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour tenir en apnée plus de 5 minutes). Enfin, il se mit à bégayer :

Vous... vous... vous...

Le malheureux garçon a visiblement des problèmes pour s'exprimer. Je doute que la partie langage de son cerveau soit tout à fait fonctionnelle. Peut-être que ses parents n'ont pas pris l'option 'communique avec ses semblables' lorsque ce bon vieux _Sévi_ a été conçu ? Mais réflexion faite, hormis les options Cheveux gras/ dents pourries / embête le peuple / Empeste / Donne des punitions / Convoite le poste de prof de DCFM / Trahi (sa favorite) / Boit / Mange / Dort, Rogue n'a pas beaucoup de fonctions.

Oui, j'ai... j'ai... j'ai...

Une nouvelle fois, Monsieur-Mais-Non-Moi-Aussi-Je-Tiens-à-Potter-Je-Le-Jure-Sur-La-Tête-De-Cette-Ordure-De-Potter-Senior, a ouvert et refermé la bouche. J'ai profité de son incapacité à dialoguer pour lui annoncer que j'allais punir Malefoy (cette raclure). Je considère sa non-réponse comme un signe d'assentiment. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas tenu compte de son avis s'il avait discuté. Rogue est un jeune rebelle et les jeunes rebelles ont toujours tort (à fortiori quand il s'agit d'un jeune rebelle directeur de Serpentard, ce qui est une des pires tares de l'humanité, après s'appeler Rogue, ou Rusard, bien entendu). Et puis, s'il s'était opposé à ma volonté, je l'aurais lobotomisé à la petite cuillère (c'est mon côté 'sauvage' qui ressort).

Bref, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une punition à Malefoy (ce crevard). En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce sera Ho-Rri-Ble. Niarf ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Quand je pense qu'il a osé traiter Granger, MA Granger (ce génie), de Sang-De-Bourbe... Brrrr, Que le Grand Gnourf l'explose contre un mur ! Si c'est une méthode de drague, elle n'est pas au point du tout. En même temps, quand on sait comment son père (ce greluchon) a mis le grappin sur sa mère (cette grognasse), je ne vois pas de quoi s'étonner. Drago (cet ignoble Serpentard), ne fais que perpétuer la tradition familiale. Au moins, Dumbledore, lui, il avait de la classe... Hé ! Mais attendez là... Serais-je ne train de faire l'éloge de Dumbledore (ce bellâtre), Mina, ma Grande, tu nous couves quelque chose de pas très catholique... Je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie si ça continue... Répétons : «Dumbledore je te hais, Dumbledore je te hais...»... Haaaaaa, ça va mieux.

Selon mon psy, cultiver ma haine pour Dumbledore est en fait le signe de mon amour profond et de ma dévotion aveugle pour sa personne. On voit bien que ce psy est un minable qui n'y connaît rien. Cet aspect de sa personnalité et son incompétence professionnelle me rappelle de manière inquiétante Trelawney... Oh mon Dieu ! Imaginez qu'il soit de sa famille... Oh nooon ; je le vois déjà déballer tout ce que je lui ai dit faisant allègrement fi du secret professionnel pour raconter mes problèmes à sa famille lors du réveillon, entre la dinde et la bûche... Il va falloir que je surveille Trelawney de plus près...

Pour en revenir à Malefoy et à Rogue, je suis sûre que cet arriéré de potionniste (pourquoi diantre ce mot n'est il pas dans le dictionnaire ?) est jaloux de ne pas avoir Granger (cette fantastique élève) dans sa maison. Mais depuis le temps, il devrait le savoir, _tous_ les grands sorciers passent pas Gryffondor. C'est de notoriété publique et c'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer, quoi qu'il en dise, quoi qu'il en pense !

Remarque, avec une directrice de maison aussi compétente que moi, il est normal que Gryffondor soit la première des maisons Poudlardienne, à des miles devant les autres... J'adore flatter mon ego... Tiens, je vais aller m'offrir un petit verre à la taverne... Zouplà ! c'est parti !

16 septembre (soirée) :

En allant à la taverne, je suis tombée sur Potter et Weasley (le héros du jour). J'en ai donc profité pour leurs annoncer leur retenue. Niark ! Quel bonheur de constater que Potter n'avait par l'air emballé à l'idée de rester coincé toute la soirée avec Gilderoy Morsmoilesnattes (quel nom ri-di-cu-le, vraiment... On touche le fond, là ! Mais don't worry, je suis certaine que Dumbledore creuse encore pour dénicher des noms de famille encore plus stupides que celui-ci... Je crois que ça doit être son nouveau passe-temps... Comme quoi, en tant que directeur, il n'a vraiment rien à faire ! ).

En même temps, la réaction de notre survivant favori prouve qu'il est un garçon tout à fait sain et équilibré (mais qui pourrait en douter : _tous_ les Gryffondors sont sains et équilibrés ! ).

Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si je ne vais pas coller Malefoy en retenue avec ce Lâchemoilapatte. A moins que je ne l'envoie dans la forêt interdite ? La dernière fois qu'il y ai allé, il a mouillé son pantalon (le courage serpentardien sans doute...). Mais non... Il faut bien trouver une utilité à ce Gilderoy Longueprostate et je viens de lui trouver : il sera l'accomplisseur (comment ça c'est pas dans le dictionnaire ? Ce dictionnaire est nul, vraiment ! ) de punitions en chef de l'école. Plus vicieux que Rusard, plus poilu que Dumbledore, plus stupide que Rogue, tadam ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Gilderoy Faiscuirelapâte ! (est-il issu d'une famille de cuisinier ?).

18 Septembre :

Hagrid viens de me tenir la grappe pendant tout le repas avec ses citrouilles géantes d'Amazonie (ou d'Italie ?). Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, moi, de savoir qu'elles manquent de soleil, ces maudites citrouilles ! Il n'a qu'à aller se plaindre à Dumbledore, c'est lui le grand sorcier de notre époque, non ? (pff, laissez moi rire ! ).

Le problème d'être sous-directrice, c'est que les sales boulots et les doléances vous retombent toujours dessus.

L'avantage (et pas des moindres ! ) c'est que si le barbu (on peut aussi l'appeler Blanche-Neige) jarte, c'est _moi_ qui devient le chef suprême de Poudlard, ce qui serait on ne peut plus positif pour l'école.

D'ailleurs en parlant de barbu (on peut aussi l'appeler Yéti), je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de vengeance... Et si je lui écrabouillais une citrouille sur la tête le 31 octobre ? Arg ! Et voilà : Hagrid m'a complètement détraqué l'esprit avec ses légumes !

Quoique... C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça... En fait, c'est même une idée somptueusement géniale (normal, elle vient de moi)... Gnégnégné ! Dumbledore (on peut aussi l'appeler le Poilu), je te tiens ! Il faut que j'aille embrasser Hagrid.

20 septembre :

Gnignigni ! Minerva, ma grande, tu es tout simplement fabuleuse... gnignigni. Je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle : je vais envoyer Malefoy (ce moins que rien) dans la forêt interdite _avec_ (et c'est là que le bât blesse) Gilderoy Toucequejentreprendjlerate (pas étonnant avec son QI de crevette congelée).

C'est certainement la punition la plus ignoble/cruelle/sans pitié, de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! Même Rogue n'y aurait pas songé !

Question Dumbledore, je suis au bonheur de vous annoncer que les citrouilles d'Hagrid grossissent chaque jour un peu (voire beaucoup) plus. Mon super engrais à la salive de Serpentard a fait son petit effet. Il va falloir que je pense à le faire breveter puis commercialisé (je vais être riche ! ). Les légumes ont atteint la taille d'une petite camionnette (engin moldu qui n'a d'autre utilité que d'écraser toutes ces saletés de toutous-à-sa-mémére qui envahissent nos rues et laissent traîner ce que vous savez derrière eux).

Bref, ma vengeance est au point, et ça tombe à pic parce que le Dumbledore (alias le sénile boiteux), il commence sérieusement à me courir sur le carafon !

Depuis le coup des dentiers, il me surveille de près. Non mais sans blague ! Je peux même plus aller aux toilettes sans qu'il insiste pour attendre derrière la porte (pourtant, je ne me prénomme pas Weasley, je ne vais pas faire exploser les cabinets ! ). Soit il est très collant soit il est bien plus libidineux que je ne l'imaginais.

Mais patience mes petits champignons vénéneux, Dumbledore (alias le lunetteux vicieux) va bientôt perdre toute sa magnificence et son ennemi numéro I se nomme : la Citrouille Géante...

Niark ! Quand je pense qu'hier encore il félicitait Hagrid de la bonne pousse de ses légumes... Il va bientôt regretter qu'elles n'aient pas été dévorées par les limaces de Weasley.

En attendant, j'ai sacrement intérêt à être aimable avec mon _cher_ (ironie, ironie) époux, sans quoi, il va tout de suite savoir de qui lui vient cette citrouille tombée du ciel sur sa grosse tête hirsute. En même temps, si je la laisse choir d'assez haut, je peux altérer définitivement son cerveau, d'où un internement à vie à Ste Mangouste, d'où ma nomination au poste de directrice.

Aaah ( soupir rêveur ), je vois d'ici le titre de la Gazette du Sorcier :

_«Drame à Poudlard ! Le Grand A.Dumbledore victime d'une citrouille lors du banquet !»_

_de notre envoyé spéciale : _

_« Elèves traumatisés... blablabla... cellule psychologique mise en place... blablabla... dégâts irréparables... blablabla... les citrouilles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient... blablabla... placé à Ste Mangouste... blablabla... devenu un vrai légume... blablabla... une enquête est en cours... blablabla... la citrouille est la première suspecte... blablabla... crime avec préméditation ou accident ? ... blablabla... médecins pessimistes... blablabla...McGonagall prend la tête de Poudlard... blablabla... la fin du plus grand sorcier de notre temps... blablabla, blablabla et blablabla...»_

Ridicule n'est ce pas ? Lorsqu'on a battu Grindewald, finir écrase par une vulgaire (mais énorme) citrouille... Je sens que la citrouille va devenir mon légume favori. J'aurais bientôt une carte de chocogrenouille à mon effigie (mon grand rêve). Sans compter que je vais retrouver tous les avantages du célibat. Aaah ! ( soupir d'excitation ), vivement le 31 octobre !

27 Septembre :

Je viens de passer la semaine la plus horrible de toute mon existence : être obligée de passer le sel calmement – et avec le sourire en prime – à Dumby (marrant comme son diminutif se rapproche de Dumbo... Remarque, vu la taille - intéressante d'un point de vue scientifique - de ses oreilles, je ne vois pas de quoi je m'étonne) alors que tout mon être me crie : 'Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui abattre cette foutue salière sur le crâne ? !', Devoir faire couler un bain à Dumbledore alors que mon cerveau m'envoie le message : 'Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour empoisonner l'eau ou le savon, ou les deux ? !', Apporter gentiment son sorbet citron à Albus alors que mon seul désir est de briser la chaîne du froid pour qu'il se fasse une bonne intoxication alimentaire (fatale à son âge), est l'exercice le plus astreignant que j'aie jamais accompli !

D'autant plus que Dumbledore a l'air de trouver toutes ces (charmantes) attentions à son égard on ne peut plus normales. Personne ne lui a expliqué que la condition de la femme a évolué depuis la préhistoire ? Non mais, on n'est pas chez Cro-magnon ici ! Je ne suis pas son esclave...

The most of the most, c'est quand même quand il m'a lancé son regard larmoyant et attendri (à vomir de dégoût) en déclarant solennellement que «c'est _tellement_ plus agréable quand tu es mignonne comme ça !». Non, je ne suis pas mignonne ! Je suis mauvaise, méchante, cruelle... tout mais pas mignonne !

Citrouille ou pas, j'ai bien crû que j'allais le transformer en mollusque baveux avant de le donner en guise de dîner à Fumseck.

Mais comme le brave phénix était en plein dans sa période «tas de cendre informe», il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit (sans compter que Dumbledore est sans doute poison, teigneux comme il est...).

Respire Mina, Respire. Patience Mina, Patience. Encore un petit mois à être aimable et ensuite, boum ! coucou surprise : y'a une citrouille qui tombe du ciel ! J'en rêve toutes les nuits...

Gentille Mina, reste gentille... Fais ressortir ton côté labrador...

_Pff ! Un nouveau chapitre de fait... J'ai le cou en compote ! Mea culpa, je suppute qu'il y a encore des fautes mais j'ai la flemme de les chercher, faites le boulot vous même... _

_Lynn, j'espère que tu ne serais pas trop déçue... _


End file.
